


Umbrella

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: It took EVE about five minutes to figure out why humans mostly headed for cover when storms came.
Relationships: EVE/WALL-E (WALL-E)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Umbrella

Dark clouds loomed over the landscape that the members of Operation: Recolonize had staked as their own. Like many other traits of the planet, knowledge of rain was programmed into EVE's brain, and she knew she had once been in a rain storm while in stasis, but none of that made EVE any more used to that which she was feeling for the first time.

It took EVE about five minutes to figure out why humans mostly headed for cover when storms came. At the very least, they made one feel uncomfortable. She didn't have the same issue with getting wet that her organic comrades had, but rather there was a special issue only she had. The crevice that her head stood above acted as a bowl, and the water that dripped from her head all fell into it and started to build up. It felt so awkward that she's have to shake the water out rather frequently. The storm's complete covering over their patch of the sky only pointed to this annoying routine continuing for the entire, long trek home.

But then he came.

She simply watched the Waste Allocator curiously as she continued hovering towards their home. He pulled out an old (but without holes, and she wondered how much work it was to find that) umbrella and rolled along beside her, holding it over her head. It was small. Rain still was hammering down on him. EVE wondered if he even noticed, since his expression looked so content. And he would be content. He always was when he could be near her. It didn't matter what he had to go through for it, and seeing that trait in him yet again softened EVE's expression greatly. He would let himself be completely drenched just so she wouldn't feel a little discomfort.

But he didn't have to do that.

As she hovered sideways towards him, she brought out her fingers. She put both hands on the umbrella handle, intertwining one with the one WALL-E was holding it with. Now they were both under it, and their pace almost immediately slowed. They looked over at one another, into the other's eyes, and only looked away on rare occasion to check the road ahead of them (or, at least, EVE checked anyway.) WALL-E put his other hand on EVE's other hand, and the huddled together happily as they kept moving.

EVE turned away from the warmth for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was still the same dark colors. Still the same gloomy clouds that only promised more of the storm, and yet now it all seemed so beautiful. It wasn't the first time she'd felt that way. She turned back to WALL-E and put a spark on the side of his head. He sighed. She liked that.

They finally got home. It was too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of MANY WALL-E one shots I wrote when I was younger, and originally posted to FFN and Livejournal soon after the film first came out. This one was particularly well received. Some people even drew things based off it, which I will NEVER be over. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
